The Hero In Darkness
by FireFoxImr
Summary: What if Naruto comes with Sasuke to Orochimaru , what will their futures be then ? Evil!Godlike Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

The Hero in The Darkness

It was after the long fight of the two young Shinobi's .

Both tired ,cut and bruised were standing across each other tired,very tired and knew they had the strength for just one attack.

They looked into each other eyes with exhaustion and they were both panting while two forbidden powers were running through their veins,Naruto who uses the Nine Tails Fox Power and Sasuke who uses the Cursemark transformation both were different and were on equal levels ,only luck was the thing that would be able to decide the winner while the silence could be cut with a knife until one of them spoke.

"Naruto ,it's time to end this ,this fight and every fight we ever had ,it ends **NOW **!" as the Uchiha started his final jutsu that could decide his fate as his best friend's .

Naruto was still flaring in sadness and rage saw what Sasuke did and so Naruto did the same.

Naruto was determinate to save his friend ,his best friend ,his brother ,the only one who understands him in this cold world,he didn't want to lose the person who truly cared about him.

No one noticed him ,no one acknowledged him except the one he wants to catch up ,Sasuke was the one who noticed him in the darkness and saved him even if he never showed him respect he knew he did in silence and sees him as a friend and would do anything to save him and this time,he was going to save him from the darkness.

Naruto stood up tired and knew he must end this and so he gathered the last of his chakra and saw he could perform a one handed Rasengan .

'I see so when I use the Kyuubi's chakra I have more control over it then my own ,intresting.' Thought Naruto but just shrugged it off as he knew he was going to forget this part because what matters now was in front of his eyes.

Once both jutsus were ready they both stood still wanting to make sure the other one was ready.

Once they saw both of them were ready Sasuke jumped high in the air towards Naruto,knowing he would do the same.

"**NAARUUTOO!" **

Naruto immeaditely responded by jumping fast also with determination as he held the Rasengan towards him,the determination to save him from the path of darkness .

"**SAASUUKEE!"**

Soon the two forbidden powers clashed with each other like it was all meant to be.

"**RASENGAN."**

"**CHIDORI"**

And BOOM.

It happened in a flash but soon enough the two powers clashed each other.

Both were trying to put the last of their strength to push the other one out even though they both haven't much left and Naruto especially as he already fought before and was double so tired than Sasuke.

But even though the odds were against him he just pushed farther and knew he was still on the same level as Sasuke .

The two Powers were still colliding with each other until…

**FLASH**

A bright colored scene happened and both of them knew it was going to end.

This fight was going to end and all their other fights ,from little to big ones and their fates was going to be decided for the rest of their lives .

Now it was time to show who won as both of them flew from each other in the opposite direction while Naruto extends his hand to Sasuke,but he was too far away and weakened he knew he was going to fall unconscious and lost until…

'I am going to fall unconscious and lose am I right,the only battle I didn't want to lose,lost forever ,I am a loser after all.' thought Naruto saddened while he has a tough landing on the ground .

Thud

Thud

THUD

He knew he lost and knew he was about to fall into a deep sleep …until he hears a voice coming in his head he didn't suspect.

"**Yep you pretty much are that and more but you are my container and I don't want a loser of a container losing to a fake copied piece of shit power like that stupid curse mark while you have the freaking real piece of power ." Said Kyuubi growling**

'Shut up you stupid Fox ,do you want to mock me or what ?'thought Naruto angered but he was far too tired as he just was about to close his eyes as a blur came his way knowing it was Sasuke.

"**How about I give you a little power to stand up and fight back although it isn't much though with this freaking seal on your body!" yelled The Fox angered as he felt powerless**

Naruto sighed knowing he was too tired.

'F-fine ,j-just do it ,I-I am about to fall unconscious.' Thought Naruto sadly knowing he had to lent power instead of his own

"**Here goes stupid kit." Said Fox grinning like a madman as he starts to channel chakra through his veins,slowly but sure Naruto could feel his conscious coming back to him as he saw someone walking towards him.**

Sasuke was walking very weakly to the lying body on the ground,he and himself was severely hurt by the jutsus which clashed with each other.

Sasuke knew he just won by luck as he saw him earlier fighting against Kimimaro but he ignored that thought as he saw his brother lying on the ground.

Sasuke stared sadly at Naruto while he hissed in pain as he held his severely hurt right arm to hold the pain but the pain didn't matter as he knew he had to leave fast before the upcoming ninjas are trying to retrieve him back.

'I-I have to go straight and go to Orochimaru ,I have to walk this path to defeat HIM b-but do I really have to leave him ? 'thought Sasuke as he took a glance at Naruto sadly .

Sasuke knew Naruto saw him as a brother and although he never admitted it ,he saw Naruto the same way ,he was a brother to him.

He reminded him of when Itachi he was young and would care about him even though he himself acted childish he just enjoyed his time together with him even though he never admits it ,he liked the time he spends with Naruto as he reminded of himself when he was a child .

He knew Naruto wasn't a dead last or even a loser as people may say ,heck he saw Naruto the only ninja worthy of being his rival in his life ,about the rest he didn't care at all.

He knew he had to leave and cut all his bonds with everyone but he knew he couldn't just cut one : Naruto.

Naruto was a bond he never could break even if they wanted to ,it was a bond that lasted for their whole life.

'D-Do I really have to leave him c-can I really cut my bonds with him…no I must to kill HIM,I-I have to even if it costs my life ,I-I have to .'thought Sasuke as he started to walk to the way into the woods but then he stood still.

'But first.' Thought Sasuke as he decided to walk to Naruto.

He saw Naruto clearly tired and exhausted yet not strangely unconscious but he barely could keep his eyes open ,that made Sasuke smirk.

"You and your Stamina is really something Naruto,simply amazing but nothing to expect from my brother." Said Sasuke smirking in a way only Naruto could make him to.

He decided to say him goodbye in a way only they could do .

He stepped to Naruto in a way that was so fast possible even though he was slow by the damage.

He stopped at his feet and bended over as he now stood in front of his eyes fully tired and exhausted yet a little bit open but he knew he wouldn't listen but he had to say goodbye to him.

"You know Naruto I really wished things could be different ,I enjoyed the time we spend when we were together ,every time when we were together I felt like Itachi while you were me when I was a kid ,you looked up to me like I was your goal ,your dream,you wanted to catch up to me but you know what Naruto…." Sasuke hesitated as he feels a ninja coming his way.

"You were the one I looked up to ,I respect you in every way a brother could do ,you could raise everyone's spirit ,including mine even though I had a rough past you could just brighten my days up ,I enjoy every time we had,from silly fights until fights like now and even though I hate to admit it ,Naruto…. You are stronger than me and I know that you are just going to grow and grow in an incredible way and one day you will surpass HIM for sure and that's why I need to catch up to you ,you are my dream Naruto and not the opposite around and I-I wished we could,I wish we could train together and grow up together also in every way possible."

Sasuke was smiling at Naruto ,even though he was tired and deadbeat he could still smile so Sasuke smiled also .

"I enjoy including your silly smiles Naruto and I could just wish we could stay together but here is where we depart ,goodbye … brother,may we ever meet again in another world." Said Sasuke as he starts to step towards the wood until he felt .

GRIP

Someone gripped his arm and he knew it.

Fearing it was a Konoha Ninja he quickly turned around while flaring his Sharingan as he was still tired from the transformation that died out when he fell.

"Why not!" yelled a familiar voice

That made Sasuke widen his eyes as he now looked clearly at the figure in front of him.

There stood he,a fully awakened Naruto,it surprised him he even could stand but there he was with new energy .

"H-How ?"asked Sasuke shocked while he stares at the big blue oceans of eyes.

"That doesn't matter ,what matters now is what you just said." Said Naruto as he quickly thanked the Kyuubi in his mind only hearing a grunt of him in response.

Sasuke was even more shocked than before and knew he widened his eyes to him.

"How much did you hear ?"asked Sasuke knowing he couldn't fight back as Naruto was still full of energy while he was so tired as hell.

"Everything ,from the moment you said Brother to me,Sasuke I-I-I want to stay with you ." said Naruto shocking Sasuke even more until he narrowed his eyes .

"Konoha has nothing to offer to me to become stronger and defeat him." Said Sasuke angered even though he gripped his arm in pain.

"B-But Orochimaru is going to take over your body if he doesn't have use for you anymore." Said Naruto in fear for his best friend.

Sasuke just grunted and said :" I know that but I don't care,once I have my revenge I don't care if he takes my body and use it like it is some toy,Revenge is all what I crave for and it's not like anyone cares for me in the Village." With a venom at the last part

"W-what about Sakura ,Ino and everyone else in the Village" said Naruto as he was cut off by Sasuke who suddenly laughed making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"Hahaha,Oh please they only love me for my Sharingan ,if I didn't have that I would be just another orphan that is nothing special to anyone,see no one cares about me ,it are only the eyes they crave for,no one cares about me in person without the Uchiha name." said Sasuke in laughter until he felt a punch in the Stomach.

Suddenly Sasuke held his stomach looking at Naruto who was crying even more as he yells at him.

"S-shut up ,don't give me that crap ,I don't understand a damn about the Uchiha and stuff but there is one thing I do know." Said Naruto making Sasuke narrow his eyes at him.

"What !" yelled Sasuke in anger

"You, I care about you Sasuke and that's why I am going to take you back to the Leaf ." said Naruto making Sasuke shocked until he realized something and yelled back.

"Don't give me that crap,they have nothing to offer me and you too Naruto." Said Sasuke making Naruto confused

"What do you mean ?"asked Naruto

"Don't give me that Shit of a freaking Bull Naruto,you know what I mean Naruto,don't think I am blind,the stares they give you,the clothes you wear ,they treat you like a monster Naruto and you know it so why do you even protect that damn Village." Said Sasuke Making Naruto look away in the other direction

" I-I will make them look at me differently when I turn-" but he was cut off by Sasuke again

"When you turn Hokage ,don't make me laugh because they would rather give it to a murder than you,hell if I wanted to be Hokage I just had to say so and they would make me the grand protector of the Leaf so why do you even try to become one ,it's a position that is nothing worth for and what IF you become Hokage who would accept you and respect you because respect is something you must earn." Said Sasuke making Naruto think even though he was tired too.

"Right no one except a few but Naruto even if you are a Hokage you can't force other people to like you except you do something extravagant and amazing for the Village like : Leading a war which you won or sacrificing yourself for the Village or win an amazing battle but you know what Naruto,they only care about the things you did and start to act respectful towards you as they see how strong you are but they don't like the person for who you are Naruto because I am the same : They only love me for my Uchiha fame and the power within but do people acknowledge me ,not at all and the same for you if you are trying to strife that dream and tell me are there people who count on you to fulfill this so called dream ?" said Sasuke making Naruto instantly yell .

"Yes I have those people ,like :Baa-chan ,Ero-Sensei ,Kakashi ,Iruka ,Grandpa and the people we saved ." said Naruto yelling making Sasuke sigh even though his neck was burning in pain

"Maybe so but those people are your elders and can die one day which is far from the day you die because you are also younger than them but tell me are there specific people in the Village and I mean ours as the people who we saved knew and respected you for who you are,any specific someone from our Village that Is **our** age and would respect you for who you are?"asked Sasuke making Naruto look at the ground in sadness.

"I-I no We have Sakura,she is our teammate after all ." said Naruto with a little smile but a sad one

Sasuke scowled and responded :" That bitch oh don't make me laugh ,it's the same for her,her mother wants her to marry me so she could get into the Uchiha bank account which I secretly made empty for to take for myself as they want to have a carefree live,believe me Naruto if Sakura has me she would simply drop out and live like a princess and maybe kill me one day to get the whole fortune for herself ,she doesn't care about me heck not even you and you were the one who helped her always,you protected her with your life,you cheered her up if she was down,you saved her countless times and what did you get a freaking stomp to the head and getting blamed for things you didn't do right while saying." Said Sasuke stopping for a minute to act like Sakura in distress as he wipes his hair a little bit to the side to display her forehead.

"Oh Sasuke help me,help me,I am so useless as stupid Naruto baka doesn't do shit while he saves my life countless times but he became useless as I knocked him down dead for his stupid personality for the child he is,he is such an idiot even if he sacrificed himself for me ,it would probably Sasuke who saved my life with his amazing power." Said Sasuke acting like Sakura with her squeak voice.

Normally Naruto would laugh at such an act of Sasuke the man of Ice but now he just felt sad.

It was true ,he saved her every time he could and even if he saved her in front of her eyes she would just smack him on the head while believing it was Sasuke who did everything.

Naruto just stared down in shame until he remembers something.

" But the Willl Of Fire which Grandpa gave us-" said Naruto again cut off by Sasuke who frowned and yelled.

"The Will of Fire died just like the old Hokage,he and a few others who still are alive including you still possess it but Naruto the rest of the Village don't ,heck I believe only the people who believed in you would still posses that power but look at the rest now,engulfed in the so called Light Path which gives everyone so called Hope but you know what Naruto,Hope doesn't exist ,the only hope that existed was the Will of Fire and the people who believed in it died as the Power self and the only thing that exist now for many people in the so called : Path Of Light is the path towards the end of humanity as we kill each other,only you and those elders as a few people of other countries still posses that power can't change the world but they don't have something that is strong enough to change the world which is what I seek and cannot find in that damn Village." Said Sasuke making Naruto confused but overall impressed by that logic as it makes sadly enough sense.

"What then Sasuke ?"asked Naruto having a feeling he knew the answer that made sense as they used it in their fight they just had.

"Power,I need power to conquer and erase the ones who walk the path that cross my path to Peace and for that I need to see the darkness and walk that path straight ahead of me ." said Sasuke making Naruto quiet for a while until Sasuke continued

"How about you join me." Said Sasuke making Naruto look at him with his eyes wide open

"W-what ?"asked Naruto shocked

"How about you join me and walk this path together." Said Sasuke with a serious voice but with pained eyes as he still was hissing in pain from the battle , really he didn't image that Naruto can be this painful to fight.

"W-why ?"asked Naruto confused even more

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said :"Because I want to walk this path together with you because when I kill Itachi I will most likely fall into eternal darkness and sadness and might kill myself." Said Sasuke pausing before he pulls his hand in the air and pointed at Naruto as he says

"And I want you to be the one who will catch me,my rival ,my partner in crime,my real brother, I want to be caught by the one who I trust the most of everyone and that's you and for that I need you at my side so how about it Naruto,will you join me so we can find our Peace together or will you entrust your faith by that Village that hate you." Said Sasuke making Naruto think for a while until he said .

"I-I-I think I shouldn-"

"I think you should." Said a voice out of nowhere

Now both of them were looking around until they realize they knew this voice all too well.

"Kakashi-sensei ?"asked Naruto as if it was planned he appeared out of nowhere.

The jounin eye smiled at the two as he said :"Yo."

"I am NOT going to back to that Village if you want are planning to capture me, I will try it again and again till it works even if I lose parts of my body to do that." Said a pain hissing Sasuke making Kakashi shake his head sadly in a no.

"No I won't do that don't worry, I would have until I heard your explanation of your reasons for and I am honestly impressed that you are willing to go this far for your goals and …Naruto." Said Kakashi making both boys gasp in surprise

"B-But why ?"asked Sasuke at his ex-jounin teacher

"Because I see it is bothering you being here as you are just being used and I understand that to be honest." Said Kakashi with his eye, smile at them making Naruto speak.

"You do ?"asked Naruto making Kakashi say

"Yep I do, you see my father was also a strong and respected ninja back in the Village many years ago but even if he was respected he was just thrown aside as a pitful sacrifice for this Village by Danzo or better said his team, he lost all of his friend that day in one of his missions in the sand and he already got depressed but once he found out it was Danzo that has set everything up to make sure the Sand was going to be weak for a long time,he was simply put sad and disappointed in this Village and he was accused by the Village leaving his team of friends as he found out the bad side of humans once they aren't respecting him anymore but more hated and feared, feared for his power and so called Selfish but he was the opposite oh no more than that, he was the most selfishness guy you can find and also father and he cared for everyone but once everyone hated him including me because I believed what the people said to me that broke his heart and he refused to serve or protect this Village anymore and commit suicide while hoping I would see the light but my own way as seeing him as a rival and so I did without knowing it and see me now,I am the copy Cat of Konoha, the Village my father hated but before loved and hoped I would be loved or even feared the right way." Said Kakashi making the two young boys sad in a way even Sasuke let out a tear of recognizing as it was the for his brother, loving this Village but later put the back to it.

"Why,why do you help me then ?"Asked Sasuke like a child that can't have a candy in a candy store

Kakashi just eye smiled and replied:" Because you remind me of myself, I was like you an avenger once I found out the whole truth and wanted to destroy that place but then I met someone important and taught me everything I cherished in my heart like my comrades and people who I loved, by him it never came me to go to the dark side to find justice." Said Kakashi making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"Who was that person,Kakashi-sensei ?"asked Naruto making Kakashi smile behind the mask

"The fourth Hokage, your old man." Said Kakashi with a wide smile behind the mask

"W-what!"said Naruto in shock as Sasuke who widens his eyes until he realized something

'The most powerful Shinobi to be said SS-Rank is Naruto's father….. why aren't I surprised anymore as we know each other for a long time as he proved he could do things even I can't do or a high level Shinobi waits a second didn't I see-'thought Sasuke as he smacked his head surprising the two until Kakashi chuckled and said

"You saw the Fourth Hokages Picture right, like a mirror don't you think and the only thing that needed to fool everyone were a pair of whiskers well except me of course ." said Kakashi chuckling making the two eyewiden at him until Sasuke left out a question.

"Why do you want us then to walk the dark path ?"asked Sasuke making Kakashi serious

"Because unlike me, The Fourth no Minato was the Hokage back then and gave the respect my father deserved back and why should I attack the Village which is protected by the man who I treasure like an older brother as that reminds me Naruto, you are like your father but now for Sasuke,you need to save him from falling from his path even if that path is the path of darkness and besides , Sasuke is right you aren't going to appreciated by everyone until you do something like my father and only give you the same future of my father sooner or later, unlike me Naruto , you are the one who looks the most like my father : The opposite of Selfish, nice, strong but with a soft side as being pure even if you follow a ninjas path and kill people while drawing blood of them,you are the opposite of me and Sasuke, you will just move onwards on your path that you choose and live on protecting the ones who you love while I and Sasuke can fall any minute now into eternal darkness and die, you need to take this path to save him just like your father did save me, I know you might be mad now at him for sealing the Nine Tails Fox inside you but you must also know that he loved you very much, more than any father could image living his child, he wanted to protect you even if he wasn't there so he gave you the side of the Fox that can heal you, it might be confusing for you Sasuke but I know for sure Naruto will explain it to you." Said Kakashi making Naruto nod to Sasuke who nodded back.

Even though Naruto wanted to cry right now, he knew he couldn't and must move on with Sasuke so he said.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I will , are you ready Sasuke." Said Naruto turning to Sasuke who was shocked but smiled and replied

"Yeah let's go." Said Sasuke as he started to Walk to the Forest but stopped by Kakashi who first said

"Oh before that you need to do something." Said Kakashi making the boys raise an eyebrow

"You two must mark your headbands to show you aren't a part of the Village anymore, Sasuke use this and Naruto use this." Said Kakashi as he suddenly makes two objects appear out of nowhere

"This here Sasuke was the blade Itachi used when he murdered your family, it was the Uchiha Sword that was passed through generations so it belongs to you: It was legendary for the natural added Fire while the blade couldn't be melted so that makes you the first Fire Kenjutsu Wielder if you can manage." Said Kakashi as he gave Sasuke his goodby present

It was a beautiful Sword with Black steel and a red Sharingan eye on it on the back side while the holster was simply the Sharingan itself with the Uchiha symbol,Sasuke nodded in a thank you,something he didn't do a lot except if he really appreciate it.

Then Kakashi handed Naruto's his goodby present but it wasn't a sword it was a well known Kunai.

"And this Naruto was your father's famed Hiraishin Kunai, no one knows the Formula how to make on or use it but I know you will figure it out after all you are his son but take this also, this book contains everything that you need to know about sealing: From all kinds till every level ." said Kakashi handing a three spronged Kunai with a giant Book so big as a giant Scroll .

"Don't worry it will shrink if you add Chakra to it, so don't worry about mobility." Said Kakashi chuckling as Naruto tries to walk with that heavy weighted book

As Naruto finally did that and added chakra to the book making it enough to make it look like a certain perverted one much to Naruto's enjoyement but quickly he stood frozen as he realized what he must do.

Cut his HeadProtector, the Piece of Metal given by one of the people he loved and held precious, given to him being graduated into Genin of the Village that hates him oh so much .

Naruto did this slowly while Sasuke already held his, he didn't have a problem as it was just a piece of metal to him but he knew why Naruto acted this way as he heard how he got it while it was for Kakashi the same.

So he did it slowly as he unwrapped the headband of his head and slowly held it in his hand while in the other hand contained his father's kunai, the Kunai used to protect Konoha is now used for sealing the fate of opposing it, the Village that he protected with his life is now turned against him as he does it now to him.

He felt guilty on a side as he saw what it meant to him : disappointing his father.

'M-Must I do this ?'thought Naruto not so sure

But then he felt a grip on his shoulder and saw it was Sasuke with a worried smile while the rain fell on them, he knew what it meant to Naruto as it was the same for him and Itachi.

"N-No I must do this and show the world what the true meaning of protecting the people you love :By having more Power than anyone even if it turns me into a Criminal or even a bad person." Said Naruto making the two men smile at the blond one

"**Well done, Naruto just do what you think Is right, I will stand and support your side whatever it might be." Said a voice making him turn around but all he saw was the rest of the forest making him confused**

"Everything alright, Naruto ?"asked Kakashi and Sasuke worried

"No , I just feel at Peace now that's all." Said Naruto as he silently said thanks to the voice as he now knew he had one more person to protect with his life even if he or she was just a voice

"Ready ?"asked Naruto to Sasuke who nodded

"Ready."

**Clang**

**Clang**

Both did it on the same time sealing their fates for the rest of their lives, they knew they were walking on the dark path from now on but they are going to move forward now matter what.

"Now that's done it's time for you to go , I already feel other Ninjas are coming this way." Said Kakashi getting a nod of Sasuke but Naruto remembered a question.

"Hum Kakashi-Sensei …. Maybe you can-" said Naruto but Kakashi shook his head and said

"Sorry I can't I am a well known Ninja and no doubt they will chase me if they knew the most prized copy nin is a missing nin now so can't come with you as it might ruin your future even more but don't worry you have my support, go now fast before they catch you, I will say that you guys ran away very far." Said Kakashi smiling at the two getting a sad nod of both

"Don't worry we will meet again, no matter what, that's from now on my Nindo my ninja way." Said Kakashi chuckling making the two smile

"Goodbye Kakashi-Sensei." Said both in unison

"Goodbye Naruto/Sasuke." Said Kakashi while waving

Suddenly the two disappeared in a flash as it was the over strength they had left luckily Naruto had enough Chakra for a chakra dash.

Kakashi now looked at the Sky and silently said: " I hope I did the right thing, Minato ."

And so the jounin let out a tear for the first time in many years, the last time was for his dead father now it was for his students and their unstable future.

**Ok let's end this I hope you guys enjoy**

**Please follow and Favorite and Comment if you guys want more and I was Fire Peace ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hero In Darkness Chapter 2**

The Rain was on it's peak as it started to fall down like it was the last time it could rain in a long time, it was like the rain could feel the Sadness of what happened today but even though it rained today in a heavy way, two people were walking in the rain like there was none of it, like there wasn't any rain but sunshine that shined down on them .

Now the Two new Missing Nins were walking away without knowing where they will end up, hoping that they would find at least a Village that can appoint them where they are.

Or better said about Walking: Naruto was Dragging Sasuke as he leans on Naruto's Right Shoulder as Sasuke was the most injured and tired of the two.

It was ironic actually, before it was Sasuke who dragged Naruto as he was exhausted but now it is the opposite and even though they were missing nins now, they felt just like they were before : Teammates , no… they weren't the same : They were now Partners in crime so they were what you could call : A two men Team.

They moved like this for hours or better said : Naruto did as Sasuke just tries to stand up again and again but it had no use as Sasuke couldn't just walk straight anymore without walking which he did now.

"Hn." Said Sasuke in pain as he tries to stand up but again as usual he can't

*Sigh* " Sasuke, just stop with trying to walk on your own and let me carry you for a little while until we are in the next Village, you are clearly are hurting yourself every time you do." Said Naruto sighing AGAIN as Sasuke was just so stubborn as his Ego was.

"Hn." Responsed Sasuke in a way Naruto could decode as : Just let me do what I want.

"Don't 'Hn' me or I will go back to Konoha and you can just do whatever you wanted to do." Said Naruto joking yet annoyed

"Ok." Responsed Sasuke making Naruto flinch

"What , I think I didn't hear you clearly ." said Naruto surprised not believing his eyes

*Sigh* " I said : Ok, help me then." Said Sasuke scowling in a way making Naruto could just smirk and say.

"Ha so the Teme wants the Dobe to stay by his side, I never knew you cared about me so much." Said Naruto teasing making Sasuke just turn his head in shame and the Silence came.

…

….

…

Ok now the Silence began to uncomfort even Naruto who turned around and saw : A red headed Uchiha ?

"Hey what's wrong Teme do you have a fever ?"asked Naruto in a slightly worried voice

"No-I-I mean yes *cough,cough* Yes I do, I think It is from the rain where we fou-" but he had yet to finish his phrase as he felt guilty for what he had done to him.

And again silence came, making Naruto more and more irritated until he said :

"Sorry, Naruto." Said Sasuke while he looked again away like he didn't want to see his brother's eyes

Naruto himself sighed .

"Geeze you don't have to feel guilty Teme-wait a minute, you didn't call me Dobe since we fought together." Said Naruto widen his eyes at the realization.

And that made Sasuke flinch until he answered :

"It's because you don't act like one so that's why so quiet asking questions and focus on where we going….. Where are we actually going ?" Asked Sasuke making Naruto think also until he said bluntly

"No idea." Making Sasuke sweatdrop

"Ok we are back at the Dobe part but anyways we do need a resting spot so we have enough energy to rush to Orochimaru." Said Sasuke making Naruto raise an eyebrow .

"How do you know where Orochimaru is ?"asked Naruto making Sasuke think until he pointed at his neck

"Do you see this , it can give me direction towards other bearers of this mark like it can give me sense of direction towards them, this is the Curse Mark : The Gift Orochimaru gave me back in the Forest , remember ?"asked Sasuke

"Hmmm… oh you mean the time in the Chunin Exams as when I fought with a giant freaking Snake." Said Naruto with an 'oh I remember voice'

But that made Sasuke shocked : "Giant snake?" asked Sasuke surprised even more

"Yep, back then when you were with Orochimaru, I fought with his Giant Snake which probably is a summoning as he was kind of big like one of the Toads." Said Naruto making Sasuke confused until he remembered one thing that made grew his respect for Naruto

"The Giant Frog." Said Sasuke making Naruto nod as he continued

"Anyways, when I was fighting that big Snake I was practically eaten alive." Said Naruto making Sasuke widen his eyes

"You were and how did you get out, did you taste too much to Ramen that it made him barf ?"asked Sasuke like it was logical or better said mocking Naruto.

"Hum no Teme and who would barf from Ramen, it's practically something you can't barf from but just savor the taste hmm maybe that's why he tried to eat me." Said Naruto in his usual hyper voice making Sasuke sweatdrop

"Suuuure." Said Sasuke while rolling his eyes making Naruto childishly mad at him

"It sure is and of course nobody will bard from too much Ichi ….Raku..."

But he never finished the sentence as his eyes suddenly began to grow dark and sadder and sadder : Like there was a rain could coming in the Blue clear sky.

And of course that didn't go unnoticed by his Raven headed companion, he immediately understood why he was suddenly turning sad but he knew he had nothing to say to him as he couldn't understand his bond with the people at the Ramen stand so he stayed silent also until Naruto began to Speak.

"Say Sasuke : Do you know what is on my mind right now ?"asked Naruto while he stood still while looking at the raining Sky with a sad smile .

Sasuke stayed quiet until he remembered one thing :

**Flashback**

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other in the Valley, they were just done with Using their first **Rasengan and Chidori **and Naruto was lying in the Water while Sasuke standing on it a few meters of Naruto, as he was taking a moment to think about his strategy, as he realized he was in a tough situation.

'I can't use Chidori again it will be a waste because we cancel each other out the whole time and…. I only can use it just once as my limit is just two a day.'thought Sasuke as he saw Naruto standing up on the water while he was thinking.

'Sasuke, y-you really meant to…' thought the Orange wearing Blond while he stood up on the water watching Sasuke doing the same

Naruto was wet but it didn't matter as they were both still fighting and right now he was angered and so…. Sad at the same time while he saw his brother readying himself to attack.

'S-Sa-Sasuke.'thought Naruto while he gritted his teeth sadly

'I have to use one of my fastest jutsu to create an opening and then…..' thought Sasuke as his Curse Mark started to spread itself across his body

'I will hit him with Chidori.' As he readied himself as the Curse Mark was almost complete across his body

'S-Sasuke.'thought Naruto bitterly as he saw the strange tattoo coming across his body and face

And when the Curse Mark was done , he grinned in a cocky way and said.

"You know what they say , Don't you Naruto : When Two Strong Shinobis fight each other , they understand each other , without speaking, without words, it's like they can read each others mind, so Naruto what do I think ?" asked Sasuke before he prepared to fight again

"**Phoenix Flower Jutsu."** And so the Fight continues

**Flashback ends**

Sasuke stayed silent once again, even though he said those words until Naruto began to speak.

"Sasuke, do you know what did you see it while we were fighting… did you read my feelings ? "asked Naruto making it silent once again while the rain was continuing falling.

Sasuke was quiet and asking himself that question : 'Did I read his heart when we were fighting just like we said : Without words or without speaking , did I even truly understand what was going on in his heart , where my words empty ?'Thought Sasuke bitterly as he felt guilty again while clenching his teeth and hands well right as he was pretty weak on his left hand as he used the Chidori to it and the Rasengan made quiet a pact on his body including his left hand making It almost unusable to fight let stand move.

But his thoughts were broken by Naruto who chuckled and…. Started to laugh making the Uchiha widen his eyes in confusion and shock until Naruto started.

"H-Hahahaha, You must see your face back there : It was so funny as hell." Laughed Naruto wanting to clutch his stomach but can't as he still carried the confused Uchiha

"What ?"

As Naruto finished his laughter he starts to speak : " Sasuke, even though we are pretty strong it doesn't mean we are on a level where we can call each other world class, to understand one heart you have to come to a level of understanding and strength to do so maybe one day but not now but one day we will understand each other's heart by just fighting ." said Naruto making Sasuke gasp like a fish and say

"What happened to the Dobe ?"

"What's with you ?"asked Naruto confused while Sasuke just shook his head and said

"N-No it's just what you said was a lot like, like… a Hokage would say, wise words with a message behind it ." said Sasuke making Naruto look up in the sky thinking until he says

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Naruto plainly making Sasuke sweatdrop and say

"And we are back at the Dobe part, *Sigh* whatever where are we heading actually ?"asked Sasuke making Naruto confused and say

"I thought you knew the way ." said Naruto dumfoundly and Sasuke sigh

"Naruto, where we are heading is towards the Rice Country and-"

"No way, that's way too far to walk there in a day no in a week maybe a month if we are in this speed and we need a medic for your injuries !" yelled Naruto in a worried voice making Sasuke widen his eyes then smirk as he used his usable hand to smack him across his head.

THUMP

"Ouch what was that for ?"said the hurt Uzumaki while rubbing his head although not for so long as Sakura could hit far harder than that or better said , it wasn't a serious punch more a playful one that brothers give each other.

"That's for being a Dobe ." said Sasuke plainly but then he murmered a little phrase that wasn't even audible for Naruto who was really close next to him but all what he saw was a red Uchiha so he was probably sick by the rain so he just shrugged it off and continued to walk straight ahead until he realized something.

'Wait I have a feeling I know this place… isn't this….but maybe mhh this will be hard to explain but I if it works then we can rest and have his injuries healed by a week just like, yeah that's a plan.'thought Naruto until he started to talk

"Hey Teme I know a place where we can go, we can rest there I think." Said Naruto making Sasuke hesitate but nod.

"Ok but where are we going then ?"asked Sasuke raising an eyebrow till Naruto could just smirk and say :

"You will see and I think it's going to be nice also if we go there." Said Naruto while he smiled making Sasuke even more confused

"You will see , just wait for the surprise." Said Naruto smiling at Sasuke in a manner that only he would ever do to the people he truly loved and wanted to protect , so that meant those people are the people he cared about.

Sasuke just nodded as he knew he could trust Naruto with his life and if Naruto trusts these people then so does he, so he just lets Naruto take the lead or better said : He let's Naruto drag him further, while he tries to recover a little by little.

"And we really need to take a look at your cold, it becomes worse and worse, your face like a tomato no even more than that." Said Naruto while pointing at the started Uchiha while he rubbed his face with his usable hand and was becoming more and more confused : He didn't feel like he had a cold but yet his face was becoming red and redder .

'What's wrong with my face, I become red and redder…. Is it from the Curse Mark combined with the Sharingan ?' thought the Uchiha worried that it might affect his body for a little while but he does know he had this feeling before when he awoke next to Naruto when he got the Curse Mark from Orochimaru, he felt simply incredible and powerful yet.. weak and vulnerable at the same time.

But now he just shrugged off that thought and continued to walk or better said dragged by Naruto, to the place he says is safe.

His original plan was to hide in a cave and rest there actually but with Naruto on board he couldn't do that anymore as Naruto can't hide his chakra from everyone so they were far more in danger but..

'I don't regret what I did back there and besides : having a close companion and friend at your side is also better than being a loner like I used to be.'thought Sasuke while looking at his right seeing Naruto concentrated on the road as he tries to remember where he must go.

Sasuke just started to stare and stare at his right while trying to activate his Sharingan as he needed an object or something to focus on and try to figure out what was wrong with his body and saw that there was nothing wrong with his Sharingan so he was relieved so he tries to deactivate them but….

'W-what why can't I deactivate the Sharingan, what's wrong with it, they worked fine just a second ago but… how, why , does it have to do with The Cursemark again ?'thought Sasuke worried

"Hey Teme, what's wrong , you kind of are staring at me for a few minutes already, so what's up?"asked Naruto startling Sasuke who just realized he wasn't realizing he was still looking at Naruto

"N-Nothing I just tried to check if there was something wrong with my eyes." Said Sasuke making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"Strange, I see nothing wrong at it, they are just so Onyx Black as they can be ." said Naruto making Sasuke widen his eyes as he realized it was true, they returned to his normal eyes

"J-Just forget it Dobe." Said Sasuke at Naruto while he raises an eyebrow again at him very confused but just shrugged it off and continued to walk further and further not noticing the scared look in his eyes as it seems he might have problem with his Sharingan further and further yet relieved there was nothing wrong with them now.

**Three hours later**

After the two walked with a strange silence as Sasuke was thinking the whole time worried about his Clan's power while Naruto was worried if the people would really care about them unlike the Villagers and Kakashi's father.

And so the two arrived at the place Naruto leaded them to and the only thing that Sasuke could say was :

"Brings back memories, huh ?" asked Sasuke happy as he knew this place very well as it has many memories in them as for him it was : He gained his Sharingan..

While Naruto it was another memory : For the First time he felt really a part of a heartwarming family and he gained his Nindo from here.

"Yes it does, yes it does Teme, yes it does ." said Naruto smiling at a door that was recognizable

The house itself they were across was deep in the woods in an ideal place, the house itself was humble yet was of very good quality so it was a normal house unlike last time and you could smell the tasteful food cooking in the Kitchen.

Yep this place has changed but not in a bad way .

It was the place they rested for the first time outside of Konoha : Tazuna's family house.

While Sasuke was noticing it was a lot more modern than last time, you could still see the style from the previous house in it and it made him smirk while Naruto did the same for the same reason.

"Let's knock on the door, shall we ?" asked Sasuke who only got a nod of Naruto

"Let's do this."

And so the two knocked on the door only waiting for a response but after waiting for a quarter , it made Naruto impatient and so he opens the door that was surprisingly open and all they saw was …

**Ok let's end here, a little cliffy :P**

**Anyways if you guys want more : Please follow and Favorite and I was Fire Peace.**


End file.
